Butterflies at the Mailbox
by Chemkie435
Summary: Beca had sworn she will never sing on stage again, even if Jesse and Stacie are practically begging her to perform one last time at their Christmas concert before they head off to college. But will a new, mysterious redhead change Beca's mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **This is my first go at a multi-chapter so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Beca strolled into the theatre after her last class on Thursday, Jesse had managed to convince her to help him out for the school talent show that would be held on the day the broke up for Christmas break. Although they had only started their last year off three days ago Jesse believed that practising early would give them a better shot. Beca on the other hand really couldn't care less, she only agreed to help him so that it would give her something to do after school. She examined the room looking for Jesse, she was quite surprised a lot of people had the same idea as Jesse. She found Jesse sitting in the corner of the theatre waving at her she walked through the crowd of people to sit beside him.

"You do realise I'm not performing" Beca said taking off her bag, Jesse rolled his eyes and picked up his guitar.

"You keep saying that" He said putting his guitar on his lap, "But you play so well"

"Well even if I do decide wouldn't you be worried that I might steal the show?" Beca said smirking to which Jesse laughed nudging his shoulder with hers.

"You forget that we are a team!" He said to which Beca shrugged.

"I don't know I mean I might just go solo and win the whole thing." She said sarcastically to which Jesse just laughed shaking his head.

"I doubt that" he said as he started to flip through his sheet music, Beca lightly slapped him on his arm and she looked around the room at the other people there. She noticed Stacie Conrad dancing very vigorously on the stage, she waved lightly at her to which Stacie smiled and shouted hey across the theatre. Stacie failed the year before and that's how they started their unlikely friendship. Their friendship actually started out with them disliking each other, Beca thought that Stacie was the school slut and Stacie thought Beca was one of the annoying naughty kids. Turns out they actually had a lot in common with each other and if it wasn't for the fact that Jesse used to have a huge crush on Stacie they would have missed out on their great friendship.

Beca new not to disturb Stacie when she's showing a girl called Jessica a new dance move, it would result in Stacie barking at her to leave her alone and wait until she and Jessica have nailed the move. Beca glanced around the room noticing a guy on a unicycle and Bumper and Donald beatboxing. Bumper and Donald were the schools longest running pupils both of them nearing 21. A few other girls where singing faintly one of them being Fat Amy another one of Jesse and Beca's friend, Fat Amy moved from Australia at the beginning of their second year at high school and became friends almost instantly.

However Beca found herself staring more towards the back of the theatre, a girl she had never seen before with fiery red hair sat watching the others intently. Jesse coughed and she broke out of her stare.

"Who is that?" Beca asked nodding towards the girl.

"No idea, but could you help me out?" Jesse asked.

"Sure start from the top." Beca said, she did try to focus on Jesse but she found herself looking back at the redhead, the girl must of realised someone was staring at her because her head turned and she looked at Beca. Beca's heart pounded, those eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue and not to mention her smile it lit up the whole room all Beca could focus on was her. It took Beca a while to realise she was smiling at her so she quickly smirked at the redhead and returned her attention back to Jesse.

"It sounds good" Beca said, she grabbed the sheet music because she couldn't quite place the song Jesse was playing. "Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls, could you of picked something a bit less cliché"

"What it's a classic" Jesse said shrugging his shoulders. "I knew you liked it I thought it might spur you into joining me in this."

"I used to like this until I heard it everywhere." Beca said putting the sheet music back down. "And try all you want Jesse it's not going to happen."

Jesse sighed and carried on playing, Beca glanced over her shoulder but noticed that the mysterious redhead had left. Beca couldn't help feel a slight pang of disappointment she would have liked to introduce herself. Beca helped Jesse out with a few of the notes and tried to convince him to change bits of the song to make it his own and not just another cover, but he was as stubborn as Beca so she didn't push too hard. She would try again next week.

"Hey Beca" Stacie called jogging towards the pair, everyone had started to pack away as it was getting late.

"Hey Stace how are you?" Beca asked,

"I'm great, how are you?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows "You going to start performing again?"

"Not a chance!" Beca laughed as Stacie looped her arm and began to walk out of the theatre. Jesse told Beca earlier that he would be walking home with Bumper and Donald tonight so he stayed behind. Beca turned and shouted her goodbyes to Jesse which he returned.

"Do you want to get something to eat? I'm starving" Stacie asked walking towards her beat up car.

"Yes please" Beca said grabbing her stomach for effect, Stacie laughed at her as they both got into her car. Stacie had to turn her keys three times before her car finally jumped into action, the radio was blasting out as Stacie drove out of the school car park. To say Stacie was a bad driver was an understatement, if there was a competition for awful and dangerous drivers Stacie would win every time.

"Jesus Christ Stacie! LOOK OUT!" Beca cried as she entered the main road, Stacie didn't even look as she pulled out and there was a car that had to brake hard to avoid hitting her. Car horns where being screamed at Stacie but she just kept on singing.

"He should have been watching where he was going" Stacie said shrugging her shoulders. Beca looked at her questioningly.

"You are crazy!" Beca said clamping her eyes shut holding on to the seat for dear life. Finally after running a red light and nearly knocking over a woman on a bike Stacie pulled into their favourite diner.

"Are we alive? Did we make it?" Beca asked with her eyes still shut.

"Oh quit being such a drama queen!" Stacie huffed getting out of the car, Beca exited jelly legged. Stacie opened the diner door and practically ran to their favourite booth.

"Someone's eager" Beca smirked at Stacie as she sat down opposite the brunette. They quickly glanced over the menu until Wendy came over.

"Hey girls what can I get you?" She asked looking at Beca.

"Erm just a cheese burger and a coke please." She asked

"Okay and for you?" She turned to Stacie.

"Erm I'm not really that hungry" Beca rolled her eyes at that "So I'll just have a double cheese burger with extra chips, a side of onion rings and a banana milkshake and oh I can't forget side salad, you know trying to keep healthy." Stacie said clicking her tongue against her cheek

Beca couldn't suppress a chuckle and Wendy was smiling slightly, she nodded and went to get them both their drinks. Stacie had taken out her phone and was slyly grinning at it.

"Oh who are you texting?" Beca asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well do you remember the guy from the gym?" Stacie asked leaning her head against her hand.

"Oh yeah, Leo or something?" Beca replied leaning back.

"Luke" Stacie corrected, "Well guess who took control and got his number?" she said batting her eyelashes and flicking her hair.

"No way!" Beca said leaning forward, she held up her hand for a high five which Stacie slapped. Wendy brought them their drinks as Stacie delved into the story of how she saw Luke watching her on the treadmill so she decided to go for it and asked for his number.

"So when's your official date then?" Beca asked sipping her coke, Stacie shrugged her shoulders.

"He said he was going to see when he next had the day off work to take me out" Stacie said.

"An older guy?" Beca said raising her eyebrows. "Does he know you're still at school?"

"Beca, he's twenty and I'm going to be nineteen in two weeks" Stacie deadpanned "I don't think it will matter."

"Whatever you say Stacie" Beca exhaled as Wendy brought over their food. The two wasted no time in digging into their burgers.

"So Beca you got your eyes on anyone?" Stacie asked taking a large bite out of her burger. Beca shook her head unable to talk with her mouth full.

"No, but did you notice that red head in the theatre?" Beca asked, Stacie leaned back with her eyebrows knitted together trying to remember who was in the theatre, Beca noticed a flicker of recognition in Stacie's eyes.

"Oh yeah, she was cute!" Stacie said grinning, only Stacie and Jesse knew about Beca's sexuality, Beca was bisexual but she was defiantly more attracted to women.

"Well that's what I thought! Do you know her?" Beca asked hopefully, unfortunately Stacie shook her head.

"She's in my math class" Stacie said, "I want to say her name is Carly, but I don't know"

"She's new I'm guessing." Beca asked chewing on her fries.

"Well duh Beca" Stacie smirked shaking her head, Beca pulled a face at Stacie to which she retaliated with a flip of her middle finger. They carried on talking about their day until Stacie got a text.

"Oh my Mom wants me to pick up Megan." Megan was Stacie's little sister. "Is it okay if I drop you at home?"

"Yeah of course" Beca said, they paid their bill and got into Stacie's car, the sun was slowly starting to set. Stacie managed to drive Beca home safely only running one red light. Beca was lucky that Stacie lived so close to her that she could pick her up for school and drop her off (even if it meant her life was in danger it was better than the half an hour walk.) Stacie pulled up outside of Beca's house and looked over Beca's shoulder to the house next to Beca's.

"Oh so someone has bought the house!" Stacie announced making Beca slightly jump.

"Yeah I haven't seen who it is though" Beca replied, she felt a buzz in her pocket.

"I hope it's a cute guy" Stacie said to which Beca rolled her eyes.

"What about Luke?" Beca asked looking at her phone, "Oh Jesse has text and he wants us to go to the football game tomorrow night."

"Jesse hates football" Stacie said leaning over to read Beca's text.

"Yeah but I can guess why he wants to go" Beca said looking at Stacie with a raised eyebrow.

"Aubrey!" They both shouted pointing at each other.

"Poor boy, he doesn't have a chance" Stacie said leaning back on her seat sighing. Aubrey was in Stacie's year but she had to repeat a year due to the fact she was ill for half of it, Beca still believes she couldn't face coming back to school after vomiting on stage at the Christmas festival.

"Well he can at least hope" Beca said shrugging. "So shall I say we will go?"

"Yeah why not" Stacie said switching the radio station, Beca quickly text Jesse back and put her phone in her pocket. She leaned over to give Stacie a brief hug before exiting the car, she heard a loud crash and looked behind her to find that Stacie had knocked over her bin. Beca sighed loudly throwing her arms in the air, Stacie shouted an apology and drove off. Beca finished putting the rubbish back in the bin and walked into her house.

"Hey Mom!" Beca called into the house, she kicked off her Converse and dropped her bag near the stairs.

"Becs in here!" her mom called, Beca took off her trusty bomber jacket off and slung it over the couch. She walked into the kitchen where her mom was cooking tea.

"Smells good Mom" Beca said sarcastically wrinkling her nose, she loved her mom but she could not cook… at all, she could even burn water given the chance. Her mother however thought she was the best chef in the world and would always come up with new recipes even if Beca was food poisoned more times than anyone else.

"Beca would you mind getting the mail" Her mom asked chopping tomatoes, Beca grabbed a glass of milk and nodded.

"Fine but you've used up your 'Beca favours' for today." Beca said smirk to which her mum gasped lightly smacking her on her arm. "Ouch Mother!"

Her mom laughed and carried on chopping up tomatoes. Beca walked back to the front door and slipped on her shoes, she looked over at the house next door that had recently been bought noticing the lights was on. She hoped they weren't a family with screaming kids or a family which just had to be friends with their neighbours. She reached the mail box taking out the mail, she flicked through the large pile realising her mother hadn't checked the mail box since Tuesday. She carried on looking through the mail noticing faint footsteps somewhere but she was to engrossed in what she was doing to notice someone was walking up to her.

"Hello!" A cheery voice said making Beca jump violently dropping the mail. "Oh gosh sorry!"

Beca leaned down pick up the mail mumbling to herself angrily, she noticed hands come down and help her. She straightened up after picking up the mail ready to snap at the person who just made her drop the mail. But she was stopped in her tracks, her mind went blank because the person who stood before her was the redhead from the theatre.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca felt like she was staring out into the ocean. The ocean on a calm day, the setting sun reflecting beautifully off of the sea in front of her making it glow. But she was not looking at the ocean but at two alluring eyes, she knew she was staring but she didn't care it was the first time she was moments from exploding to now mellow. She noticed the red heads lips moving and then curving into a smile, her red hair bouncing slightly when she talked. She noticed the girls smile falter and a frown start to form on her face.

"What did you say?" Beca said in a slightly harsh tone.

"I said, I'm sorry for startling you" She said her eyes lighting up again, "I'm not great with introductions, can we start again?" She said smiling brightly.

"Whatever" Beca mumbled lowering her eyes from the girl. If the girls smile was any brighter it would be blinding.

"Hello, I'm Chloe" She chirped holding out her hand "What's your name?"

"Beca" Beca said tucking the mail under one arm and the other shaking Chloe's hand. The brief skin contact sent a buzz through Beca, Chloe was warm and her hands were soft. They stood shaking hands for a lot longer than was considered normal, Beca was the first to drop her hand and stood awkwardly crossing her arms.

"I guess we're neighbours!" Chloe beamed taking a step towards Beca, "I think we're going to be really fast friends" She said placing her hands on Beca shoulders squeezing slightly, Beca looked from one shoulder to the other than back up at Chloe's face.

"Is that so?" Beca said sarcastically taking half a step back, Chloe giggled slightly shaking her head. Beca had to refrain from smiling trying to keep her calm and collected persona.

"Of course!" Chloe said tracing her hands down Beca's arms. "I thought I recognised you from somewhere, so I thought I might as well introduce myself and maybe it will jog my memory!"

"Hmm I think you have me confused with someone else." Beca said looking at Chloe's hands dangerously near her wrists, Chloe withdrew her hands completely and with one started to stroke her chin like she was thinking.

"Well I'm pretty sure you were the brunette from earlier eyeballing me"

Beca's eyeballs nearly popped out of her skull, damn she knew she was staring but she didn't think she made it obvious! Luckily Chloe let out another giggle sending shivers through Beca. Beca tried to keep her embarrassment bay but she knew she was blushing.

"I don't think that was me" Beca said trying to keep calm to which Chloe shrugged.

"Maybe not, I mean you are a lot cuter" She said winking. If Beca was blushing before she was beetroot red now. She tried to say something but only splutters came out, Chloe did giggle but her eyes screamed panic.

"I'm sorry" She mumbled putting her head in her hands "Gosh you must think I'm so weird!"

"No why would I think that?" Beca said every word laced with sarcasm. Chloe's head shot up scrunching her nose.

"Shut up!" She said lightly slapping Beca's arm, Beca feigned pain grabbing her arm and wincing. "See we are already bonding!"

"Hey you just slapped me!" Beca said smiling, "That's not a friendly that's a bullying!" She said grinning like a little kid.

"I am not a bully!" Chloe's gasped putting her hand on her chest for effect.

"God you are weird" Beca muttered, Chloe just narrowed her eyes at Beca still smiling.

"I best be going in now" She gestured to the door where a lady was shouting for Chloe. "Will I see you at school tomorrow?"

"You might do" Beca said shrugging her shoulders smiling, Chloe beamed slightly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Goodnight Beca" She said turning to walk away with Beca doing the same, before the entered her house Chloe leaned back on the door and waved to Beca. Beca waved back slightly before opening her door and walking inside. Beca kicked off her shoes walking into the kitchen where her mother was dishing out the dinner.

"What's put you in a good mood?" Beca's mom asked putting the plates full of food on the table, Beca's arm shot up to her mouth to feel her smile, internally cursing herself for grinning so much.

"Nothing" Beca said sitting down to eat her tea, her mother eyeing her from across the table.

"Really?" She said tucking in, "It's nice to see you smile for a change rather than that frown you wear constantly"

Beca stuck out her tongue and started to eat her tea which was surprisingly edible, the two sat in silence both finishing at different times. Beca retired to her room for the evening, turning on her laptop creating a few mixes almost forgetting about the strange redhead from earlier.

*.*.*.*.*

Beca awoke with a start, Stacie had text her to say she was setting off in five minutes and Beca was nowhere near ready. She dashed around her room putting on the first thing she saw which was a plaid shirt and jeans, she heard beeping and faint music from outside which had to be Stacie. Beca ran downstairs nearly tripping over her own feet, she grabbed a slice of toast and rushed out to Stacie. She did glance over to Chloe's house but figured that she would make her own way to school and regardless, she hardly knew her so it would be a bit weird to ask a girl she just met a ride to school.

"Any time today Mitchell!" Stacie shouted from her car so Beca decided to walk at a frustrating slow pace. "I'm going to get out and drag you in the car if you don't hurry up!"

Beca strolled up to the car opening the door and slid in, Stacie was glaring at her for being so annoying. She reached over and took the remaining bit of toast from Beca hand and stuffed it in her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Beca half shouted at Stacie

"Payback for taking so fucking long" Stacie growled speeding off down the street. "Now I'm going to have to speed to get to school on time you asshole!"

"Oh please it's like you've never been late before!" Beca said grabbing the dashboard.

"Well unlike you I actually want to graduate this year and leave school." Stacie said matter-of-factly. Beca mouthed Stacie's words back to her mockingly which earned her a slap on the arm. They both broke into laughter moments later.

"So did you find out who moved in next door?" Stacie asked turning into the school car park "Is it a cute guy?"

"No it's not" Beca said "It's a girl actually"

"Oh yeah?" Stacie asked questioning Beca "Is she cute?"

"She's not my type Stace" Beca said exiting the car, "But yeah she's cute"

Stacie just sighed leaving the car and locking it, Beca left out the part that the new neighbours was in fact the red head from the theatre and that she was in fact Beca's type. She left it out because Stacie would try and try to get them together even though Chloe is probably straight. Stacie did it before and the poor girl ended up moving schools. They both parted ways and promised to meet up at lunch, Beca walked to her Business Studies class hoping it wouldn't be a big class like it was last year.

Beca entered the classroom thankful that the table at the back corner was free, she walked over slumping her bag under the desk staring out of the window, she figured she must be early as only a few people where in the classroom. Moments passed until she felt a small tap on her shoulder, wondering why someone would be tapping her on the shoulder she turned around with a death glare only to be stopped by two bright eyes.

"Hey!" Chloe greeted with a smile, "Can I sit here?" Beca looked around the classroom noticing free tables where Chloe could have sat, why would she want to sit next to her?

"Why?" Beca said to which Chloe's smile faltered, "I mean it's like an unwritten rule that no one sits next to me." Chloe's facial expression changed into a mischievous one.

"Well rules are made to be broken." She said sitting down next to Beca.

"Really?" Beca said flicking one hand in the air, to which Chloe sat smugly. "You're not going to move are you?" Chloe shook her head "Thought so." Beca exhaled this was going to be a long two hours. They sat in silence for a while waiting for the teacher to arrive, Chloe doodling on her notebook and Beca staring out of the window.

"So what else do you study?" Chloe asked breaking the silence.

"Erm music and photography" Beca said facing Chloe,

"They're pretty cool subjects, are they really fun?" Chloe said swinging her whole body around to face Beca.

"Are you kidding?" Beca scoffed "I suppose so." Beca said looking at the confused look on Chloe's face.

"So what do you want to be when you leave here?" Chloe asked resting her arm on the back of the chair.

"What are you a careers advisor?" Beca asked to which Chloe giggled.

"I just want to get to know you" Chloe said smiling resting her hand over Beca's on the desk. Beca tensed up at the movement but it went unnoticed by Chloe. "We are neighbours, and it wouldn't hurt to make new friends here." She added a squeeze to Beca's hand after finishing that sentence.

"Okay" Beca agreed, she silently cursed herself. 'Why did I just agree like that? Normally I would have laughed in the persons face and told them to look somewhere else if they wanted a _friend'_ Beca thought. She was confused did Chloe really have that much of an effect on her that saying 'okay' came naturally out of her mouth without thought?

"Great!" Chloe said excitedly clapping her hands, Beca couldn't help but eye her suspiciously then laugh at her weirdness. "You know Beca the whole idea of getting to know someone is you ask the other person questions as well." Chloe said smirking.

"Oh right, you see I'm knew this" Beca said gesturing from Chloe then back to her. "The friends I have now where people who I tried to avoid but they kept stalking me and now I can't get rid of them" Beca said with a smirk, Chloe just laughed shaking her head.

"I doubt that" Chloe said biting her finger which sent ripples of something Beca never felt before through her body.

"It's true ask them yourself" She said automatically trying to keep her calm.

"Oh I will, can I sit with you at lunch today?" Chloe said hopefully.

"Won't you of had enough of me by lunch?" Beca asked, "I'm not exactly a fun person."

"I don't think so" Chloe said grinning, "You are keeping me entertained."

"Thanks I guess." Beca said trying to suppress a smile, "But what do you study?"

"Oh well I'm studying Math, English and Psychology." Chloe said beaming, "I don't know what I want to do yet but I'll figure that out later." She smiled and turned to face the front of the classroom.

The teacher had walked in and had started teaching but no matter how hard Beca tried to concentrate she just couldn't. Chloe's hair was like fire in front of her eyes, the sun was shinning on it making it glow and every time she moved her curls would bounce slightly.

"Beca Mitchell are you listening?" The teacher shouted at Beca making her blush violently, she quickly ducked her head and started to work. Chloe glanced at Beca smirking, she knew Beca was staring but wasn't irritated by it.

The rest of the lesson went by uneventful only slight interactions with the pair but after being caught out earlier Beca made sure not to stare at Chloe again. The bell finally rang and Beca started to clear away, Chloe had already packed her books away and was waiting for Beca nervously ringing her hands. Beca finally looked up to see the nervous Chloe.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked to which Chloe nodded. Beca smiled and nodded and went to walk past Chloe but she grabbed Beca's arm.

"Would you mind if I stayed with you for lunch?" Chloe asked hopefully. All Beca could do was smile she nodded to which Chloe grinned slightly squeezing Beca's arm. The both walked to the cafeteria passing by year photos which Beca had to keep dragging Chloe away from before Chloe could find her on one.

Beca walked through the cafeteria doors with Chloe by her side, brushing their hands accidently against each other as they walked past the rectangle tables with kids throwing food at one another.

They got to Beca's table which she would always sit for lunch, Jesse was already there but he was too busy on his phone to notice Beca walking up. Beca held up one finger to Chloe so that Chloe knew to wait a moment, Beca leaned over the table and snatched the phone out of Jesse's hand.

"Hey!" He screamed scrambling out of his chair. "Give it back Beca"

"No!" She said walking backwards looking at his phone. "Who are you texting? Is it _Aubrey_?"

"Give it back!" Jesse said snatching for the phone but Beca kept squirming away from his grip. Chloe was giggling at them both until Beca accidentally walked backwards into Chloe accidentally standing on her foot.

"Ouch!" Chloe said to which Beca spun around.

"Oh shit are you okay?" Beca asked with genuine concern, Jesse seized his opportunity and took his phone back from Beca.

"Thank you!" He gasped, "You are a real jerk!" Beca just shrugged.

"What are you two doing?" Stacie called walking up to her friends. "Oh hey, Beca who's the fresh meat?"

Beca looked to Chloe who had scooted so close to Beca that she could feel her slightly trembling. Beca automatically put her hand on Chloe's upper arm to calm her nerves, Chloe seemed to relax into Beca's touch which made her slightly smile.

"Stacie this is Chloe" Beca said pointing form Stacie to Chloe, "Chloe this is Stacie"

"Hey!" They both said beaming at each other as they shook hands.

"Are you three going to stand their while I eat my sandwich or are you going to sit down?" Jesse said moodily.

"Oh yeah Chloe this is Jesse" Beca said pointing to Jesse, "He is actually the jerk not me" She said to which Chloe chuckled.

"Hey Chloe wasn't you that girl at the theatre?" Jesse asked shaking Chloe's hand as the girls sat down. To which Stacie gasped at the realisation of what Beca said to her the other day.

"Oh yeah that was me" Chloe said smiling slightly.

"Are you trying out for the show?" he asked to which Chloe shrugged.

"I'm too scared to sing my own." She said bluntly taking out her lunch.

"Well can you sing?" Jesse asked to which Beca rolled her eyes,

"I like to think I can." Jesse sat back smugly looking from Beca to Chloe.

"Well now you don't have to be scared to do this on your own" Jesse began leaning forward again. "I will sing with you" he grinned to which Beca scoffed. Of course Jesse would jump at the chance to get close to a pretty girl.

"Really thank you!" Chloe said giddily grinning at Jesse, Beca did feel slightly disappointed for some reason but she didn't understand why.

"Maybe Beca might join us." Jesse said, Beca huffed eating her sandwich looking to Stacie hoping she would get him to shut up but she was staring intently at Chloe almost as if she was trying to work her out.

"Do you sing Beca?" Chloe asked turning to face Beca, eyes burning into the side of Beca's face.

"No and I won't do this stupid show!" Beca said looking at anywhere but Chloe.

"She can Chloe" Jesse said looking at his phone again. "Maybe you get her to change her mind."

"Oh I'll try" Chloe said somewhat suggestively that made Beca slightly blush.

"How are you enjoying the school Chloe?" Stacie piped up resting her head on her hands.

"Oh yeah it's great" She said looking at Stacie but keeping her body turned to Beca. "It's nice to get to meet some great people!"

"Why did you move here?" Stacie asked to which Chloe tensed up.

"Oh my dad got a new job." Chloe answered her smile had faltered, Beca looked at Stacie to get her to change the subject.

"Oh okay" Stacie said to which Beca breathed a sigh of relief. "Where do you live?" Beca glared at Stacie, what was she doing interviewing Chloe.

"It's funny actually" Chloe said now turning her whole body to face Stacie. "I live next door to Beca!"

This was news to Stacie, Beca had found something interesting in her sandwich because she would not look up from it. How could Beca lie to Stacie? Chloe was Beca's absolute type right from her red hair to her un-manicured nails probably due to her nerves from starting a new school.

"Oh really" Stacie said leaning forward, "Beca never mentioned" Chloe's face dropped again

"With good reason" Beca mumbled, "You would scare her off Stacie"

"No I wouldn't" Stacie said shaking her head. "Hey Chloe do you want to come to the football game tonight?"

"Oh no Stacie" Beca began before Chloe answered. "She's probably got other things to do"

"Was I asking you?" Stacie said to which Beca huffed and sunk into her seat. She knew what Stacie was doing and she didn't like it.

"I would love to" Chloe said sweetly looking at Beca. "It will be great to get to know you all better." Beca blushed and smiled all the while Stacie was formulating a plan in her head. She watched Chloe and Beca, she could almost touch the chemistry it was that strong.

"Great I'll pick you both up tonight" Stacie said to which Beca grumbled. Jesse whooped making all three of the girls jump he mumbled his apologies and went back to staring at his phone. Beca shook her head smiling saying something to Chloe which Stacie couldn't quite hear but Chloe giggled so it must have been funny. Stacie watched the two of them share smiles and small talk, Stacie smiled oh she was going to have a _fun_ night with the two of them tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!**

 **Sorry it's been a while!**

 **I would like to thank all of you who have followed the story so far.**

Lunch went by pretty uneventful after Stacie practically interviewed Chloe, Jesse kept himself to himself only adding bits to the conversation if needed. The conversation mainly focused on Stacie's upcoming date with Luke but Beca couldn't follow her ramblings as Chloe kept accidentally knocking their knees together under the table. Beca couldn't help but get infuriated with herself for letting someone steal her concentration, let alone that said someone she had known less than a day!

"Beca are you okay?" She heard Chloe softly whisper to her,

"Yeah, why what's up?" Beca said shuffling around on her chair, she looked over to Stacie who was talking to someone animatedly on the phone.

"Nothing it's just you've been zoned out for the past ten minutes" Chloe said sweetly looking at Beca, making Beca blush slightly but she had no idea why.

"Just stuff on my mind?" Beca said looking at Chloe,

"Oh" Chloe said looking at Beca closely, "Well do you need someone to talk to?"

"Oh no thank you," Beca said smiling at Chloe "I don't tend to share my thoughts and feelings with anyone, no offence." Chloe looked slightly disappointed for a second until she smiled brightly at Beca.

"Well sharing is caring" Chloe said winking at Beca to which she blushed again, "But I get it, you don't even know me!" She said laughing slightly,

"It's really nothing!" Beca said shrugging, "But thank you." She said smiling at Chloe her warmest smile, Chloe returned the smile and squeezed Beca's hand under the table letting her know that she understood. Beca was forced out of her daze by Stacie slamming her hands on the table.

"Are you okay?" Beca said, the action forcing Chloe to remove her hand from Beca's

"Fucking parents!" Stacie seethed, "Sorry but I can't take you home tonight, and you're going to have to walk"

"Stacie that's fine" Beca said trying to reassure Stacie, Stacie nodded before grabbing her stuff and waving her goodbyes before leaving the cafeteria. The bell rang through the cafeteria signalling them to leave.

"What lesson do you have now?" Chloe asked Beca as she was standing up.

"I don't actually" Beca said "I'm going to head to the library finish off some work."

"Oh" Chloe said looking downwards "I have Math but it's in a different room and I don't know how to get there."

"Do you want me to help you?" Beca said taking Chloe's timetable from her. Seeing the room even Beca struggled to remember where it was.

"Oh I'm going near there I'll take you" Jesse chipped in looking at Chloe's timetable over Beca's shoulder. Chloe looked back from Beca to Jesse and back again almost questioning, Beca couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed at Jesse for jumping in there when Chloe had asked her.

"Thank you Jesse," Chloe said smiling at Jesse, Jesse smiled back feeling triumphant.

"Not a problem, come on lets go you don't want to be late." Jesse said swinging his bag over his shoulder and gesturing Chloe to follow him. "I'll see you later Beca" he said waving to her to which she returned.

"So I guess I'll see you tonight?" Beca said asking Chloe who seemed hesitant to follow Jesse, she nodded but still didn't follow.

"Yeah you will" She said taking a step towards Beca, "I was thinking, do you want to walk home together tonight? You know seeing as we are neighbours?" She asked keeping her ocean blue eyes on Beca's stormy ones.

"Okay I'll meet you outside of the gates?" Beca asked moving awkwardly, she has never been good at conversations with new people.

"Great!" Chloe said sending her a startling smile, "See you later Beca" She said grabbing both Beca's hands squeezing them, the gesture made slightly blush as she awkwardly squeezed her hands back. Behind them Jesse coughed making Chloe retract her hands, Beca sighed at the loss of contact but both waved them goodbye as they left the cafeteria. Beca cleared her stuff smiling stupidly to herself as she walked to the library.

Once she got to the library she soon realised that doing any of her work was near impossible, every time she tried to focus on her work her mind would wander to Chloe and her plans for tonight. She soon became annoyed with herself so she decided to take out her phone, noticing that she had a text message from Stacie.

- **Stacie (13.02) –** _So Beca why didn't you tell me that Chloe is completely your type! And oh forgetting to tell me that she lives next door to you! Bad move Mitchell!_

 **-Beca (13.09) –** _What do you mean? And I didn't think it was that important._

 **-Stacie (13.10) –** _Bullshit Beca! You know what I mean! And it sure was, the perfect girl for you living next door! It must be fate!_

 **-Beca (13.12) –** _No Stacie, whatever you are planning stop now! I actually like Chloe, as a friend! So please don't scare her away with your antics!_

 **-Stacie (13.13) –** _Beca you know I am the matchmaking queen. I could see the way you looked at her!_

Beca huffed at Stacie's text, she knew that Stacie was trying to be a good friend but in reality she made getting with somebody a lot harder than what it should be. Beca knew she would have to stop Stacie before it got out of hand.

 **-Beca (13.15) –** _What are you talking about? Stop trying to 'match make' us already! It's not like that okay! Remember the last time you did this, she moved away Stacie! So stop right now, or else!_

 **-Stacie (13.16) –** _She was already moving away, she wasn't right for you anyway. But Chloe! Now she is perfect for you! So I'll back off…for now because I know you're to chicken to do anything!_

Beca's hands became clammy at this, she began to panic she knew that Stacie would respect her wishes but, she also knew that she would start to make incredibly obvious hints at Chloe and herself. Having nothing else to reply Beca did the next best thing.

 **-Beca (13.20) –** _This conversation is over Stacie! Just don't do anything tonight okay!_

 **-Stacie (13.22) –** _Hmm maybe… I have to go now, speak later Beca :)_

Beca rolled her eyes and stuffed her phone back in her bag, panicking about the situation now was pointless knowing she couldn't do anything until she saw Stacie, which was at the football game. If Stacie did say anything to Chloe all she had to do was deny it, hopefully Stacie would stay true to her word. 'Why am I thinking like this, I don't even know Chloe, I can't like her it's been less than a day' Beca thought to herself, calming herself down. She was being ludicrous about a girl that she may or may not find absolutely beautiful but there was no way she _liked_ Chloe like that! She shook the thoughts out of her head and put on her headphone to try to drown out her thoughts.

A couple of hours passed and Beca had luckily got through some of her work, glancing at the clock she knew it was time to pack up and walk to the gates to meet Chloe. She walked through the school passing a group obnoxious boys and scurrying little kids, not really slowing down for anyone as she pushed open the main doors. She walked down the concrete path towards the gates, she saw that a bench was free just outside of the gates. She sat on the bench and took out her headphones and proceeded to wait for Chloe. A while passed and Beca was becoming restless, she swore she heard the bell ring five minutes ago so where was Chloe? Beca began tapping on her legs she should of got Chloe's number, at least she would have been able to find out where she is. Finally she noticed a blur of red hair in the distance jogging towards her.

"Oh Beca I am so sorry!" Chloe said holding her bags she jogged up to Beca. "I totally lost track of time," She panted, her face was flushed and some of her hair was misplaced. Beca couldn't help but notice how cute she looked…'wait what?' Beca shook her head of the thought and smiled at Chloe.

"Its fine" She said, "I thought you forgot about me!" She smirked at Chloe bumping her shoulder against Chloe's.

"Oh no I would never do that." She said unbuttoning her shirt so that it lay open just above her breasts. Beca tried not to stare noticing how her boobs nearly sprang out of the shirt, she tried to keep her eyes on Chloe's face but was failing miserably.

"What kept you?" Beca asked, she noticed how her voice had risen slightly into almost a squeak and blushed.

"Oh I was chatting to one of the girls in my Math class." Chloe said taking out some water from her bag. "Aubrey I think her name was"

"Oh Aubrey," Beca couldn't help but draw out Aubrey's name. She was never a fan of Aubrey's and Aubrey wasn't a fan of hers, Chloe smirked and looked at Beca with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Don't you like her or something?" Chloe asked drinking her water, Beca shrugged her shoulders.

"Not really" She said kicking a stone with her combat boots. "I don't know we just never really got along."

"Oh" Chloe said confused, "But she seems so nice"

"You must have made an impression on the ice queen" Beca muttered but Chloe heard and nudged her slightly giggling.

"She is really not that bad" Chloe breathed her smile still plastered on her face. "Have you actually spoke to her?"

"Don't need to, I already know that she's a bitch" Beca admitted to which Chloe gasped and slapped Beca lightly on the arm. Beca feigned pain clutching the arm that Chloe slapped, they both looked at each other in disbelief until they both burst out laughing.

For the remainder of the walk home Chloe mainly babbled on about her day at school, Beca listened only asking relevant questions. She couldn't understand why but she was drawn into every word that Chloe was saying, Chloe had a gift for making a bland story into something magical and Beca was in awe of that. Before they both realised they were standing outside of their houses.

"So are you still wanting to come tonight?" Beca asked scuffing her shoes on the floor outside of Chloe's house.

"Of course!" Chloe chirped making Beca smile, "But when is Stacie coming for us?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Normally she would just text me" Beca said, "So should I text you?" Beca asked nervously hoping it didn't come across to forward.

"Yes, I'll give you my number." Chloe said taking off her bag and laying it on the floor before she started rummaging around in it for her phone. Beca stood awkwardly unsure whether she should help the struggling girl. A few moments passed until Chloe resurfaced clutching her phone like it was gold.

"Stupid bag!" She said angrily, "Sorry, give me your phone." She asked holding out her hand, Beca happily passed her phone to Chloe. She watched as Chloe typed away noticing how a mischievous smile had spread across her face as she handed Beca's phone back to her.

"What have you done?" Beca asked looking at her phone.

"Nothing" Chloe called "See you later Beca" Beca looked up as Chloe shut her door. She turned around and walked up her lawn to her house. She realised that Chloe had named herself ' _The Girl Next Door'_ with a love heart emoji, Beca scoffed at this with a smile across her face.

Beca opened her door and made her way to her room knowing that her mom would be in late tonight. She entered her room throwing her stuff on the floor, she looked through her wardrobe contemplating what to wear for tonight. Having no luck she reached for her phone on the floor, once she founded she typed out a message to Stacie asking when to be ready for. Having no immediate reply Beca decided to get a shower only to regret this when she spent twenty minutes under the hot water thinking about Chloe.

Once Beca was showered and dried down she looked back through her wardrobe, deciding to go safe with a pair of black skinny jeans, a tank top and a plaid shirt. Having no idea what to do with her hair she looked through her phone.

 **-Stacie (18.14) –** _Be ready for 7!_

Beca sighed looking at the clock, Beca hoped that Chloe would be ready for seven, she knew that some girls took _forever_ to get ready so she was praying that Chloe wasn't one of them. She quickly text Chloe the time to be ready for and returned to styling her hair.

Seven came around quick as Beca heard Stacie beeping outside of her house, she quickly touched up her make-up and made her way downstairs. Beca text Chloe to come outside but as Beca left her house, she noticed a flash of red hair leaving her own house.

"Hey" Chloe called locking her door.

"Come on you two!" Stacie yelled at them both from her car, they both smiled at each other as they made their way to Stacie's car, Chloe walked over to Beca's side as Stacie's car only had to doors, as she was about to open the door Beca stopped her.

"Just a warning Stacie is _terrible_ at driving so buckle up okay" Beca warned her quietly so that Stacie couldn't hear, Chloe nodded sharply as Beca opened the door for her. Once they where strapped in Stacie raced off down the street making both of them grip onto the seats.

"When is everyone getting there?" Beca asked

"Jesse is already there" Stacie said messing about with the radio "but luckily my dad scored us good seats so we won't have to wait around"

"Chloe, Stacie's dad works at the stadium so we always get good seats," Beca explained to Chloe who hummed in approval. Finally Stacie found a song to which she and Chloe sang at the top of their lungs causing Beca to shield her ears.

After twenty minutes of Beca having to listen to bad covers of songs by the screaming girls in the car they finally pulled up to the stadium, letting Chloe out of the car Beca couldn't help but side glance Chloe. She looked so happy and excited to be there her bright blue eyes lighting up with her smile, Beca looked at how her red curls fitted perfectly over her shoulders and how her jeans hugged her curves. Stacie ushered them along to the stadium throwing them both football jerseys, Beca had no idea who the teams were but she put it on regardless, so did Chloe both of them wearing rival jerseys. They all walked up the steps to the ticket both were Stacie spoke to a scrawny guy behind the booth.

"You hungry?" Beca asked Chloe who seemed to be subtly rubbing her stomach, Chloe looked at her almost pleadingly

"I'm starving!" She groaned "I forgot to eat" she said looking around the stadium, a lot of guys were stuffing burgers and beers down their throats all of them getting louder by the second.

"Come on let's get a hot dog" Beca suggested, she tapped Stacie on the shoulder to tell her that they were getting food, Chloe linked her arm with Beca's which made Beca tingle. After barging through the crowds Beca always making sure that Chloe was okay they finally reached the hot dog stand. Beca asked for two hot dogs and pulled out her money waving away Chloe's offer to pay for her own.

"This is really nice of you Beca" Chloe said quietly biting down on her hot dog squirting ketchup on the side of her face.

"It's fine," Beca said she brought her hand to her own face pointing at her own cheek "Chloe you have ketchup on your face" Chloe blushed violently and went to rub the side of her face, only that it was the wrong side.

"No the other side" Beca chuckled as Chloe rubbed the other side of her face avoiding eye contact with Beca.

"Is it gone?" Chloe asked with her mouth still full, she had managed to wipe some of it off but a streak of ketchup was still evident on her face. In a bold move Beca smiled shaking her head and brought her own hand up to Chloe's face and gently wiped away the remainder of the ketchup. Beca tried not to notice how soft Chloe's skin was under her thumb or the fact that Chloe's eyes fluttered slightly at the contact. Beca realised her hand was still cupping Chloe's cheek and stroking her face long after the ketchup was gone but Chloe didn't seem to mind, a cough from Stacie made Beca quickly retract her hand. Stacie was looking at her with a knowing look on her face.

"Come on you two." Stacie said waving them to follow her, they both glanced at each other and blushed slightly but followed Stacie. After minuets of walking Chloe managed to snake her arm through Beca's again, all the while Beca was grinning stupidly at the movement.

Finally after what felt like forever they reached their seats, Jesse was stood up yelling at the field with a stupid hat and face paint on. Fat Amy was stood on the chairs with a foam finger whooping at the field.

"Has the game started?" Chloe asked confused to why the two were so hyper. Beca shrugged also confused but quickly noticed the flask in Amy's hand. She pointed to the flask to which Chloe gasped in realisation.

"Hey Shorty!" Fat Amy called thrusting the flask into Beca's hand, "Who do we have here?" Amy asked gesturing to Chloe, Beca took a swig from the flask and grimaced instantly.

"Fat Amy this is Chloe" Beca said taking another swig, Fat Amy held out a hand for Chloe to which Chloe shook nervously.

"I'm gonna call you Red" She announced, "Drink up bitches tonight is gonna be great!" She screamed at them both before turning round to talk to Stacie. Beca passed the flask to Chloe as she scooted across the row of chairs. She sat down near the middle with Chloe tight to her side.

"God this is awful" Chloe said after taking a drink, Beca nodded as she finished off her hot dog. They both watched Jesse and Amy chanting along with the crowd as the game began both taking gulps from Jesse's flask, Stacie was on her phone but seemed to be still invested in the game. Chloe and Beca however kept drifting in and out of watching the game, both of them not knowing what was going on but still enjoying the game taking turns drinking from the flask.

By half time both of them were very tipsy and stood up chanting along with Stacie, Jesse and Amy. After three rounds of the Mexican wave Stacie announced she was going to the bathroom, Beca and Chloe stayed seated both chatting about the game both trying to work out how the game was played. Both of them was deep in conversation that they didn't notice that Amy and Jesse had gone quiet.

"Guys" Amy hushed tapping Beca on her shoulder, she broke away from the conversation to look at Amy,

"What?" She asked Amy but Amy didn't respond she just lifted a finger to point at the big screen. Both Beca and Chloe were on the big screen, Beca's mind raced and all she could think was _'Holy shit, is this a kiss_

 **I would love to know what you all think of the story so far, so if you could review this it would be much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone,**

 **I currently have the holiday blues and looking at videos from Ibiza are not helping.**

 **So here is the next chapter before I end up crying.**

 **Hope you like it, reviews are much appreciated. Also its 1 o'clock in the morning here so sorry for any mistakes.**

Beca's eye flew comically wide and she saw herself and Chloe on the screen, Chloe was basically in Beca's lap her legs were snuck over Beca's and Beca's hands on her knees while Chloe was playing with one of Beca's hands. Suddenly chants were erupting through the stadium _'Kiss, kiss, kiss!'_ Beca looked to Chloe who seemed equally in shock. Beca gulped looking back to the screen, Chloe had turned her head to look at Beca. Beca inhaled deeply and turned to Chloe. Chloe's eyes were full of panic and her face had visibly whitened, she raised her eyebrows and smiled gently at Beca almost asking what she should do.

"We don't have to if you don't want to" Beca said quietly so that only Chloe could hear her.

Chloe blushed slightly averting her eyes from Beca shrugging her shoulders. Beca could hear that the crowd was starting to get restless so she huffed and smiled weakly at Chloe before leaning towards her. Much to Beca's relief and surprise Chloe did the same thing, her breath hitched as she watched Chloe's eyes flick down to her own lips and then to her eyes. Beca's breath hitched as she felt Chloe's breath tickle her lips, she let her eyes flutter close before pressing her lips onto Chloe's.

Beca couldn't describe the feeling she was feeling it was extraordinary, she buzz of the crowd had drained out leaving her only focusing on Chloe's lips. Beca could feel how soft they were against her own and how every inch of her body was covered in Goosebumps, she could feel Chloe's

Lips slowly start to move against her own which made Beca's mind explode with fireworks, she could feel Chloe hum against her lips which only drove Beca even crazier.

"Alright girls!" A booming voice ricocheted around the stadium making Beca and Chloe jump apart, Beca dared to look at the screen both of them red faced and looking sheepish. Fat Amy was whooping loudly at them and Stacie had a look of knowing on her face.

"Well done girls that was awesome!" Fat Amy said thumping Beca on the arm, Chloe let out a nervous giggle.

"Thanks!" Beck said sarcastically looking up at Amy who had managed to sneak in another flask. "How do you get those things past security?" Amy just winked before passing it to Beca. Beca took a large gulp calming herself down from earlier events, she hadn't looked at Chloe yet almost afraid of what her reaction to the kiss was or if she would be able to control herself around Chloe again.

"We was awesome" Chloe said quietly, Beca turned to look at her. Chloe looked beautiful her eyes gleaming and her smile was lighting up the world around her all Beca could do was smile at her. Chloe turned to look at her blue eyes sparkling and her red hair swaying slightly in the wind, Beca thought the world around Chloe was in slow motion because all she could see was her. ' _It was only a kiss'_ Beca shook the inappropriate thoughts out of her head. Realising that Chloe had said something Beca nodded to which Chloe's smile grew bigger.

The rest of the night went on as normal minus the slight awkwardness in the air whenever Chloe's fingers brushed Beca's or Beca would start to scoot towards Chloe without even realising. After the game had finished and the alcohol was drank the group of friends stumble towards the exit.

"Thank you for tonight Beca" Chloe slurred slightly gripping Beca's arm as she walked towards Stacie's car.

"Its fine I'm glad you enjoyed it!" Beca said cheerily squeezing Chloe's hand with her free one she felt Chloe lean her head on her shoulder as she walked. Stacie had reached her car before anyone else.

"Oh sweet Jesus." Stacie mumbled as Chloe and Beca reached her car, Stacie was looking over the both of them. Beca turned her said to see that Jesse was in fact making a huge idiot of himself in front of Aubrey.

"Oh look its Aubrey" Chloe said giddily shaking Beca's arm. "I'm gonna go say hello!" Before Beca even opened her mouth Chloe had shot off.

"You best go and get the both of them." Stacie said laughing to herself, Beca rolled her eyes but slumped after Chloe. When she caught up with Chloe she could see that Aubrey was smiling at something Jesse was saying, that was a good sign right?

"Hey Aubrey" Chloe yelled to which Aubrey looked up and waved.

"Hey Chloe" She said both of them embracing in a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm here with these" Chloe said pointing at Beca and Jesse, Aubrey nodded towards Beca to which Beca nodded back.

"Wait you guys know each other?" Jesse asked slightly swaying.

"Yeah she's in my class." Chloe said smiling at him.

"Awesome" Jesse smiled smugly to himself making Aubrey giggle, Beca cringed at Jesse, and he was now grinning and rubbing his hands together like an evil mastermind. Aubrey glanced at Beca worriedly.

"Right come on Jesse time to go" Beca said grabbing his arm before he could do anything stupid.

"But Beca, we were having a good chat" Jesse slurred turning back towards Aubrey. "Weren't we Aubrey?"

"Goodnight Jesse" Aubrey smiled shaking her head at his goofiness.

"So I will see you on Monday?" Jesse asked hopefully, Aubrey huffed nodding her head still smiling to which Jesse beamed. Aubrey waved at him which Jesse flailed his arms about almost as if he forgot how to use them. Beca just grabbed one of them dragging him towards the car.

"God you're such a goofball" Beca sighed "You'll regret that in the morning."

Jesse didn't seem to care he was humming to himself as he let Baca drag him, once they reached Stacie's car he slumped against it falling asleep.

"Why is he such a lightweight?" Stacie asked scoffing at him, Chloe finally said goodbye to Aubrey and jogged towards the car. She latched herself onto Beca's side once she reached it looking at Jesse with concern.

"Is he okay?" She asked her voice laced with care.

"He's fine just drunk and love drunk." Stacie said walking to Jesse swinging his arm over her shoulder. "You guys get in the back I'll have him in the front. If he's gonna barf I'd rather it be out of the window." Chloe and Beca grimaced before climbing into the back.

Once Stacie had finally managed to manoeuvre Jesse into the car, they group set off home. Jesse had announced to everyone that he was hunger which everyone agreed would be a good idea to get food. They reached the 24 hour diner and parked up, Beca and Stacie had a hold of Jesse while Chloe opened the door.

"Oh no Stacie what have I told you about bringing drunk guys in here?" A tall woman said from behind the counter.

"Sorry Gail but he really needs food." Stacie said slightly strained from the weight of Jesse, they sat him down in a booth while all three of them squeezed into the opposite seat.

"Is that Jesse?" Gail said walking over to them pointing at him as he was now slumped with his head resting on the table. All the three of them nodded while Gail blew out a breath shaking her head.

"Right I'll get you your usual" She said as she went to turn around. "Well pardon my manners I didn't see you there ginger." She said catching Chloe out of the comer of her eye. Chloe was pressed up against the far wall he legs over Beca's lap as the booth was so tiny. She waved at Gail and told her that she would have the same as everyone else.

Gail returned a while after with their food, Jesse had perked up once he smelt his food arriving. They all were starting to sober up apart from Stacie who was the designated driver so she was already sober, all of them laughing about the events of tonight and all wondering where Amy went.

"You guys though" Jesse announced taking a bite out of his hot dog, all of them stopped laughing to look at him.

"What?" Beca said looking at the trail of mustard down his chin.

"That kiss was super-hot." Jesse stated blowing bits of hot dog everywhere, Beca stiffened slightly but relaxed when Chloe grabbed her hand.

"I know right" Chloe said with a hand on her chest taking the compliment. "We totes had the stadium going wild" Chloe said sending a wink to Beca to which Beca blushed.

"I thought you was going to chicken out" Stacie said nudging Beca slightly, "But I guess I owe you an apology" Beca turned and nodded in agreement but something stopped her, Stacie was smirking with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Then Beca knew Stacie had set it up, with her dad managing all the cameras at the stadium of course Stacie would of asked her dad to film them. Beca glared at Stacie and tightened her fist ready to shout at her.

"Ow Beca" Chloe whined, Beca turned to see that she was squeezing close hand so tightly it was turning blue.

"Oh crap I'm sorry!" Beca said releasing Chloe's hand, Chloe's free hand started to rub her other one.

"Kiss it better?" Chloe said smirking at Beca, Beca blushed shying away but boldly took close hand and giving it a quick kiss.

"Any better?" Beca asked to which Chloe shrugged.

"A little." She said smiling but Beca kissed it again and started to rub her thumb over Chloe's fingers. She looked up but only saw Jesse nearly faced down in his food and Stacie texting. She looked back over at Chloe who was slowly eating her fries, Beca was a fast eater but she never knew a person to take so long.

"Why do you eat so slowly?" Beca asked to which Chloe smiled.

"It's just nice to remember a meal rather than just inhaling it." She said slowly leaning towards Beca. "Unlike you" She nudged Beca and turned to eat her fries again but this time the intertwined their fingers like they have done this a thousand times before. But they hadn't and it was making Beca's heart skip.

Once Chloe had finally finished her fried the group paid and bid their goodbye to Gail, the girls carried Jesse to the car again before getting into the back seats.

"You guys are the best" Jesse shouted. "I love you guys" he whimpered before passing out in the front seat, Stacie laughed loudly at Jesse before taking a picture of him with mustard over his face and down his top hanging off of the car seat.

"Well that's going on Facebook!" She said triumphantly before driving off. The girls were silent on the way home Beca had thought Chloe had fallen asleep, when Stacie pulled up to Beca's house she let them both out hugging them both before driving off.

"Well tonight was fun" Beca said her voice hinting at sarcasm, Chloe just smiled at her in disbelief.

"It really was" She said facing Beca, the pair were in between their houses facing each other. The street was so quiet for a Friday night, the sky was full of stars and the moonlight making Chloe's eyes stand out.

"I'm sorry about Jesse" Beca said rubbing her forehead, "He is kind of a dork."

"Its fine, he's really funny" Chloe said casting a 1000 watt smile. she took a step forward to Beca. "I'm so glad I met you" She stated running her hand over Beca's arms. Beca's heart raced as she let out a squeak, ' _Well that wasn't supposed to happen_ ' She cursed herself looking away from Chloe. She felt arms go around her neck and slowly pulling her into a hug. She stiffened at Chloe hugging her momentarily forgetting what to do when someone hugs you, finally she melted into the hug bring her arms around Chloe's waist holding her close. Chloe smelt of vanilla and she was warm, Beca could stay like this for hours.

Chloe was the first to let go beaming at Beca, she brought a hand up to cup Beca's cheek stroking it slightly. Beca leaned into Chloe's hand unknowingly, Chloe grinned at the moment.

"Good night Beca" She said taking her hand from Beca's face and turning away. Beca missed the warmth of her hand, maybe it was the alcohol but as she watched Chloe walk away a feeling of hope arose in Beca.

Beca turned and walked towards her door buzzing from tonight, the kitchen light was on but her mother was heard snoring upstairs. She grabbed some water and headed to her room. Once there she peeled off her clothes and got into her pyjamas but before getting into bed she could hear singing, beautiful mesmerising singing, she opened her window more.

The way her house was set out she had a side window directly opposite the house next door, basically she could lean over and knock on the window without breaking a sweat. But she didn't she just listened to the singing.

 **I need an easy friend  
I do, with an ear to lend  
I don't think you fit this shoe  
I do, won't you have a clue**

She breathed out, she didn't know this song but whoever was singing it was brilliant so she kept on listening.

 **I'll take advantage while  
you hang me out to dry  
but I can't see you every night  
Free**

There was a brief pause, Beca had thought the singing was over and was about to go to bed until she heard it again.

 **I'm standing in your line  
I do hope you have the time  
I do pick a number too  
I do keep a date with you**

I'll take advantage while  
You hang me out to dry  
But I can't see you every night  
Free

The singing had stopped as the light switched off, Beca hadn't realised drool had seeped onto her hand. Wiping it on her pyjamas. she closed her window and got into bed. If that was Chloe singing there was no doubt that Jesse would win that competition and that made her very happy.

Sun broke through Beca's window causing her to wake up, the events of last night was making her head pound. She walked down to the kitchen to get some Advil seeing her mother had already gone to work. She sat down on the couch reliving the memories of last night, she became slightly worried. What if Chloe was only drunk and everything last night was one big regret to her? What if she started to act awkward around Beca? Beca couldn't deal with the thoughts so she opted to stay away from Chloe today. She didn't check her phone just in case she did send any creepy drunk texts.

Finally her headache was starting to subside, she thought it was best to get a shower and maybe do something with her Saturday. After her shower she looked out of the window to see if Chloe's parent's car was there, seeing it was gone Beca figured Chloe must be out. Grabbing her laptop Beca decided to sit outside on this sunny day.

After sitting on her laptop for an hour in the sun she could feel herself burning, groaning at herself as she didn't want to move what looked like a sock bounced off the side of her face. Looking at it in confusion she removed her headphones and stared at it blankly.

"Finally!" Someone groaned out, she looked up to find Chloe standing at the other side of the fence looking at her. "I've been shouting at you for ages" she cried out.

"Sorry" Beca said lifting her shades to the top of her head. "How are you feeling today?"

"I feel great!" She said patting the fence, "How about you?"

"Well apart from this headache I'm fine" She said rubbing her temples.

"Well being on your laptop for an hour won't help." Chloe said matter-of-factly

"I know that" Beca said sarcastically, "I thought you was out anyway"

"No my parents are but not me" She grinned at Beca, "Why are you trying to avoid me?" She questioned Beca with a smirk on her face, Beca blushed but violently shook her head.

"I wouldn't do that" She said quietly.

"Well let's do something." Chloe said bouncing up and down, "We can go on a bike ride and a picnic it will be so cute!"

"That sounds awful" Beca said but instantly regretted her words as Chloe looked like a kicked puppy. "I hate exercise"

"Well okay" Chloe said still looking down, Beca scrunched her eyes.

"Fine let's do it" She said still not opening them but she could feel Chloe's smile, she heard her clap and announce that she was going to start on the picnic. Scoffing to herself Beca packed away her laptop. No one could make Beca do exercise, she thought that until a certain red head came along.

She got changed into something a bit more athletic because who know where Chloe might take her. She left her house with water and some money. She looked up to find Chloe with a picnic basket and a pink bike. ' _Typical_ ' she thought as she got her own rusty bike from the garage, she pushed it to Chloe finally taking in her form. Chloe was dressed in shorts that hugged her curves and a grey tank top. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she had a face free of make-up. Beca still thought she looked like an angel.

"Let's go!" She said climbing on her bike which gave Beca perfect view of her ass, Beca gulped before getting on her own bike. She watched red hair bike off in front of her laughing nearly dropping the picnic bag.

"So where do you plan on taking me?" Beca said panting,

"Actually I thought I'd let you show me some cool places." Chloe admitted not looking at Beca. Beca braked harshly nearly falling off her bike.

"Are you serious?" Beca asked out of breath, Chloe nodded shyly. "Fine follow me, but if I die I'm blaming you!"

"Okay but I know mouth to mouth." Chloe said behind her, Beca snorted laughter at Chloe's remark but it still made her heart beat faster. She waited for Chloe to catch up to her before telling her that they needed to turn right at the end of the street. Chloe nodded but rode ahead of Beca again standing up as she biked. Beca tried to convince herself that the amount of sweat she was producing was because she was unfit, but she knew that wasn't the truth. She knew that the way Chloe's ass was nearly popping out of her shorts or the way her boobs jiggled as she biked was sending Beca into an early grave.

' _Today is going to be one of the best days or one of the worst'_. Beca thought as she turned right.


End file.
